The problem that Applicants aim at solving is that of proposing equipment which may automatically and reliably separate materials of different weights or shapes, such separation allowing a grouping into at least three batches, each batch corresponding to the materials having a substantially homogeneous weight.
In the case of an automatic sorting of waste coming from a multi-material collection, it will be question of separating firstly, the heavy materials such as glass bottles or telephone directories, secondly, materials of intermediate weight such as plastic bottles or cardboard and, thirdly, very light materials such as individual sheets of paper or plastic films or even dust residues.